It is known in existing commercial mixers to provide multiple speed settings for the mixers. The various available mixing speeds are primarily driven by a motor through combinations of gears and/or belts and/or variable adjustable pulleys, where mechanical adjustments are made to change mix speeds. Many such devices require that the mixer be stopped in order to change speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,711 is representative of a mixer that does not utilize mechanical adjustment of any drive linkage or gear system to change speeds, but instead simply adjusted the output speed of, for example, an AC induction motor. Even with the advantages provided by such a mixing machine drive and control arrangement, due to the relatively harsh operating conditions for such machines, service/repair issues regularly arise. In today's environment, such service/repair issues are handled on a reactive basis, which in some cases can result in undesirable down time for the mixing machine.
It would be desirable to provide a mixing machine that enables proactive service/repair and/or more effective service/repair to reduce any mixing machine down time.